A tale of three wolves
by Twiliking
Summary: What if Amaterasu and Chibiterasu returned to nippon but what if an evil came along. (First story, bad at summarys ) please enjoy DISCONTINUED


**Hey people this is my first story in a few months have lots of writer blocks (school, scouts, lots of other things) so hope you enjoy my first story**

Chapter 1 the escape

As the sun goddess rose from her slumber causing the sun to rise over Nippon. Amaterasu got out of her over sized bed and walked down the white marble hallway that had crimson draped from the columns. Amaterasu poked her head into chibi's room to wake him up.

"Chibi time to wake up." Ammy said sleepy only to see that he wasn't in his bed. She walked into the room searching the room for her child she jumped into the air doing a flip transforming into a grown woman. She wore a white kimono with crimson marking. Her hair was white that reached halfway down her back and the front of her hair was held back a little with a cherry blossom and wore a pair of crimson red eskimo boots which she got from kamui. She ran out of the room and ran down the hall until she heard a cabinet close in the kitchen she opened the door and noticed chibi pouring a cup of tea. At first she smiled when she noticed the sign that said "for captain waka" in cursive. Wait a minute, she thought chibi only writes in cursive if he's hiding something. Then he grabbed a bottle of sake and poured it in the cup of tea.

"Chibiterasu what are you doing with that bottle of sake?" she asked demanding for an answer.

"uhh I was getting kasugami a bottle." chibi replied nervously with a smile.

"Okay then why did you poured it into the tea?"

"uhhh"

"Thought so." Ammy said and used bloom on chibi, turned him into a wolf and picked him up.

"Don't you think I tried that already."

**FB Chibi's P.O.V**

"Mom!" he yelled then heard a scream coming from the back of the palace. When he got to the back of the palace he saw his mom and a knocked out waka on the ground.

**END OF FB**

Chibi jumped into the air turning into a eleven year old boy. He wore a pair of japanese shorts, with a red and white sleeveless shirt. His hair was a little less bushy then oki's hair and was shoeless.

"Ohh thats why waka was knocked out," Chibi said, " Was he trying to touch your 'areas'?"

Amaterasu started to blush and said "Yes, he tried ... again."

"He's a big pervert is he."

"Yes he is," Ammy bluntly said,"Now go give him the tea."

"But you saw me pour saka into the tea, are you sick?" he said as he put his hand on her forehead.

Ammy replied," No I just hate it here its too calm here, I miss Nippon." but chibi wasn't there. When she turned around she saw Chibi who ran out the room with the tea.

"*sigh* 5-4-3-2-1"

"HOLY GEKIGAMI!", Chibi yelled, "RUN! As chibi ran down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed Ammy's hand and ran out the back to the Ark of Yamato and boarded the ship.

"Chibi what's going on?" she questioned

"Let's just say that the living room is going to exploded."

"WHAT!" she yelled. They heard an explosion towards the castle. More than half of the castle was gone

". . . thats coming out of you prayers." she said as she saw a drunken waka gliding through the air.

"DANGIT!" Chibi yelled as he walked away to start the engine. He scanned the controls looking for a the ignition button.

"Here Chibi let me drive." Ammy said. When she got to the controls she just stared at it. She just pressed a random button, which just brought out cup holders. She started to bang her hands on the control panel. Chibi sighed and said to himself, "This too much pain." He walked to the panel and started to make the ship stop shaking and started to start the engine.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

"First off I looked at the manual." Chibi replied bluntly

". . .Maybe you should drive." Ammy said sadly.

" Okay, here eat this." He said as he handed Ammy a holy bone M

"Yay food." She said excitedly as she turned into a wolf and started to gnaw on the bone.

"Okay let's get going it'll be a few minutes."He said happily and started to move the boat, but instead of going fast it moved at a slow speed. He had a puzzled face and stared at the battery power and noticed that it was almost depleted.

"DANG IT." He yelled

"Whats wrong?"

"Heh heh heh umm this trip is going to be longer than I thought.", Chibi said, "Instead of ten minutes it's going to be at least seven to ten hour's."

Ammy just stared in shock and went as stiff as a statue then she fell down.

Chibi just stared then decided to speak, "Mom . . . okay well lets get going." When he went to start to move the metal ship he noticed that he needed a key to just move it.

". . . I hate this," chibi said as he walked away from the controls, "come on mom we got to steal the key from somewhere." But the white wolf was still stiff from what he said.

"*sigh* Adults." He said as walked out of the ark and thought about where the key was. While he was walking down the slope he tripped over a metal dent.

"Really," he said. When he got up he saw waka flying through the sky and saw something shining on the left side of his hat. Chibi looked closer and said mentally, "Well found the key." He ran to the castle to use a vine to grab him but Chibiterasu kept on missing.

"WHY WONT HE STAY STILL!" Chibi screamed as continued. Finally Chibi got the vine to go around his ankles.

"I GOT HIM." he yelled and smiled devious as the vine came back. Once waka got there he just spun in circles as he hanged upside down.

"Okay waka just give me the key and I'll let you down." Chibi slowly said.

"Okay here's key." He said drunk. Chibi smiled and reached for the key, but Waka pulled his hand back and ate the key.

"NO YOU DON'T IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET YOU DOWN FROM THE SKY." Said an angry sun god as he punched Waka in the stomach causing him to spit out the key. Chibi then said,"later sucker." and ran to the ark. He put the key in and started to move the ark as angry gods tried to stop it but failed.

"Okay mom we're moving." Chibi said. As soon as those words left his mouth Ammy stood up.

"We are!" The sun goddess asked excited. She ran to the controls and looked at the battery power and saw it had more power than last time.

"Chibi?"

"Yes."

"Is it just me or is the battery has more power?" The sun goddess question. Chibi had a puzzled face and saw that the battery was slowly charging. When he saw this his face lit up.

"Well this trip is going to be shorter," Chibiterasu said as he put autopilot, " It will take at least two hours."

"Well okay." Ammy said, "so what do we do in the times being?" Chibi thought about it and saw some paper behind Amaterasu.

"Well we could draw." He suggested as he walked over where the paper was and grabbed two paint brushes.

"Okay," she said as she transformed into her human form and sat down. They wondered what they should draw, finally Ammy decided what to draw. Chibi started to draw a picture of a cherry blossom tree.

**Thirty minutes later**

They finished drawing their paintings Ammy drawn oni island at sunset and Chibi's cherry blossom tree had a ring of lit candles around the tree. Amaterasu found a deck of cards and they started to play poker.

**One hour later**

Chibi ended up winning since Ammy didn't know how to play.

"Is there anything else to do?" Chibi asked as he hanged upside down from a cherry blossom. Ammy replied by shaking her head. She walked to see how long the waited on the ark.

"WHY CAN'T THIS SHIP GO FASTER!" Ammy yelled as banged her hands on the control panel activating something. Over the intercom it said "Now activating backup battery." After hearing this Amaterasu was looking at Chibi looking as angry as Gekigami on his bad days.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A BACKUP BATTERY!" She said with rage.

"I ONLY READ THE FIRST PAGE!" Screamed in fear,but Ammy didn't listen and slowly stepped towards him. Chibi just stood there then said, "LOOK." He said distracting Ammy and ran to the controls. He put in there destination and hit the go button.

**0.01 seconds later**

They both fell down from how fast they went, but When Ammy got up she saw kamui and part of Nippon. A smile slowly crept on to her face. She fully got up and picked up Chibi and said, "I would strangle you if I wasn't so happy." But Chibi said nothing and didn't do anything.

"Chibi. . . Chibi . . . CHIBI," The sun goddess yelled shaking him, but he said and did nothing, ". . . Great, now my son is knocked out." As the ark of yamato slowly landed into its former spot in the middle of lake laochi. Once it landed the rainbow bridge appeared and Ammy walked down the bridge carrying Chibi. One person was walking towards them. Ammy couldn't tell who it was because her vision was going blurry.

"Ammy?" The figure said with a familiar voice. Then Ammy's eyes widen then spoke, " Oki!" She said with shock, then her vision went black.

**First chapter completed. :D now if you read this first before my profile then I'm a very slow writer. This is my first story so don't hate on it. Later.**


End file.
